<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Caresses by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675733">Cold Caresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Magic, Porn, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Loki (Marvel), Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki takes his Jotunn form for ice play with Tony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Caresses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Though his shame over being born Jotunn was something Loki never expected to squash completely, every time he used his ice powers to pleasure his beloved Tony, he felt a little better about it.</p>
<p>“Use your ice on me again, baby,” Tony moaned as he lay nude on their bed.  With reluctance mingled with excitement, Loki allowed his Jotunn form to take over.  The self-loathing he felt when he looked down at his blue hand was washed away when he saw how Tony was gazing at him: like Loki was the most beautiful thing Tony had ever seen.</p>
<p>Loki called forth his coldness - just enough for his fingertips to ice over without their temperature being low enough to cause harm to Tony’s skin.  Tony made an anticipatory gasp.   Loki displayed a smile of seductive wickedness tinged with profound fondness.  He slowly brought his hand to Tony’s chest, then paused, giving Tony a moment to brace himself.</p>
<p>“Yes, I want it,” Tony grunted.</p>
<p>Loki’s icy fingers made contact then, and Tony yelped as his body jerked.  Loki drew winding paths over Tony’s chest and stomach, then gently circled his nipples.  Tony writhed and thrust his hips, his erection stabbing desperately into the air above him.  Loki grasped it with the hand he had kept warm.  He began to stroke Tony’s cock as he continued to trail his chilly fingertips over Tony’s body, then used a single icy finger to trace over Tony’s lips.</p>
<p>When Tony began to shiver, Loki returned to his Asgardian form and lay his warmth on top of Tony’s body.  He pulled a blanket around them, then shifted his position to straddle Tony’s hips.  He reached behind himself and guided Tony’s cock to his hole, then lowered himself onto it.  </p>
<p>Loki used his magic to call extra heat to his form and Tony made a cozy hum from beneath him.  Loki began to ride him, and Tony’s hum flowed into a groan of lust.  Loki gazed at him as he bounced up and down, then bent his torso forward to kiss Tony’s lips with his magically heated mouth.  Tony wrapped his arms around Loki’s back and held him close as Loki raised and lowered his pelvis, driving Tony’s cock in and out of his channel with increasing speed.</p>
<p>When Tony came, shooting deep inside Loki’s ass, Loki orgasmed with him, his seed spilling between their pressed together bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>